Beyblade - To the next level / Chapter Two : La Grande Déprime
Chapter Two : La Grande Déprime Aaron lay on his bed, feeling no emotion. Adri's blushing face was still in his mind. He couldn't help remembering her words. He was tired, but he couldn't sleep. He wanted to forget the entire ordeal. He wanted to pretend nothing had happened. He wanted to punch Angus. But no, he had a better idea. He picked up his phone and dialed Angus' number. As it bgan to ring, he wondered how he was going to say it. The phone picked up and Angus' voice responded "Ello ?" he asked. "Hey Angus, it's Aaron", responded Aaron casually, flicking a stray bit of hair out of his eye "I wanted to talk about something Adri told me earlier." "That quiet girl ? What about her ?" "She wants to -" he paused, swallowed and carried on "-date you" Angus appeared to nearly drop his phone. "Wow, really ? Personally, I never imagined she would actually like me..." "You don't say ?" said Aaron through clenched teeth "What should I tell her ? Is it a yes or a NO ?" he tried to put emphasis on "no" but without being noticed. "Tell her I wouldn't mind" "O-okay..." said Aaron, he hung up and felt hot thick tears trickling down his cheeks. He had not heard what he expected, but he couldn't delay it. He felt anger at Angus, but sadness about the girl he loved so much. He picked up his Bey and went out to the forest. He was just in his usual training spot, an arena carved in the bottom of a large tree stump. It was about one meter wide. He heard a rustling in the leaves from the opposite side of the arena, a dark, hooded figure had made its way out of the dark trees. They were clutching a Bey. "Battle me" said a deep, male voice from under the hood. {C}"You're on" cried Aaron, not knowing why he was yelling. "3" boomed the hooded figure "2" yelled Aaron. "1" they cried together. They hooded mans Bey was black and silver. It was spinning too fast to identify,and it was getting dark out, so it was getting harder to see. "LETS GO GULL, BLOODY MODE!" Aaron shouted, mist forming from his breath as the day turned into night and the warm became cold. Mere Gull, Aarons Bey, its tip changed and some rubber spikes stuck out of its Fusion Wheel, its new RF tip made it faster, and it advanced with haste towards the enemy Bey. "Pff, you have nothing child, Demon, Polar Death" boomed the voice of hooded figure, no breath arising from under the hood. The enemies Bey, Demon, deployed some sharp, real-looking scythe blades, from just underneath its Fusion Wheel. The were long and as Gull advanced the hacked away at its Spin Track, leeaving deep gashes and knocking it serverely off-balance. "GULL, USE YOUR ABILITY ! BLOODY CUT ! SWITCH TO DUSKNOIR MODE !". The spikes on Gulls Fusion Wheel retracted and some blades came to take their place, a lot higher up that the enemies Bey. The tip also changed to Rubber Wide Ball Sharp, giving Gull better stamina. It wobbled its way precariously towards Kronos whose blades were swinging dangerously, but due to Gulls loss of balance, it was perching at an angle, so that its blades would collide directly with the enemies. "Smart move child but it won't work" came the voice of the hooded figure again."Demon, extend your spin track, aim for its Face Bolt, reap the soul within". Demon did as commanded, its Spin Track grew taller and its blades reached across just as Gull approached. An nasty sound proceeded this action. Gulls Face Bolt had been torn, ripped in two. And this blow had knocked it hard against the side of the wooden stadium, causing it to topple, upside-down, right in to the center of the arena. The enemy re-called his Bey and walked away. Gull was severely damaged, he needed it to be repaired... And fast. The next morning he departed for BAFB, only one thought in mind. Talk to Charlie. He had to fix Gull, it was his only Bey. He remembered opening the small box on his tenth birthday, holding out the shiny new Bey and smiling for the camera. Those times seemed so distant. As every morning he continued his usual crunching towards the academy over the general forest debris. He appeared at the gates in no time. Only to see the one person he hadn't even thought about : Adri. She looked curious, but somewhat upset. She approached him and asked quietly "Did you ask him ? What did he say ?". "I asked" said Aaron, "he said yes". He watched he face shine with delight. Her eyes twinkle. Her smile widen, she hugged him and walked off to tell her friends. Aaron carried on his pursuit for Charlie who he found in deep conversation with the least likely of people. Duncan. Aaron could clearly see the gang of about fifteen to twenty girls staring avidly at Duncans muscly arms and dashing smile. He was a ladies man, Duncan. "Remind me again how you got the group of fangirls" demanded Charlie looking bemused at the group of girls as if he had never seen so many converged in one small area. "Just workin' out" said Duncan casually. He watched a girl walking across the hall who suddenly looked at him. He winked. She turned a bright scarlet. "Howdja fancy a battle before the bell rings ?" asked Duncan wearing a malicious smile. Charlie hesitated, he knew how good Duncan was. Second in the academy. And he didn't battle much. This was an unmissable opportunity. Charlie nodded and stood up. "Bring it on", he said with a lot more confidence than he usually would. They walked down to the largest of the stadiums in the middle of the hall. Everybody moved for Duncan, smart, strong and handsome. They positioned themselves opposite eachother on either side of the stadium and stood ready to launch. "In 3..." said Slam Dunc. "2..." wibbled Charlie. "...1!" they cried in unison, both launching their Beys in to the stadium with a lot of strength. "Apollo, ATTACK TURTLE !" shouted Duncan. Charlie was ready for that, he had watched Duncan battle before. "TURTLE, AMETHYST DRILL!!" screeched Charlie, he may be confident but he was still nervous. "THATS NOTHIN', APOLLO, SOLAR INFERNO !" Apollo had absorbed the power of the suns rays and was releasing the energy, giving it incredible speed, with which it charged upwards at Turtle, dealing it a fatal blow, and sending it cRashing down in to the stadium. Charlie had no intention of backing down from this fight. "TURTLE!"cried Charlie in desperation for the survival of his Bey, he had a brainwave "COMBINE DIAMOND MIRAGE WITH SAPPHIRE BLADE!!".Turtle had used the light reflecting off of the diamonds on its Energy Ring to creates pure 3D clones of his Bey. They all then glowed Blue and charged fiercely at Apollo. "APOLLO, INVISIBILITY CLOAK !", cried Duncan, fiercly, on the side, some of his fangirls were cheering for him. Apollo had disappeared, it had turned invisible. Turtle stop glowing blue and its illusions faded. It started to circle the stadium in search of its foe, until a heavy blow caught it whilst passing in front of Duncan. Turtle was wobbling a lot, the two blows it had received and the continuous searching had been strenuous on it. "WE WON'T GIVE UP !" yelled Charlie "TURTLE, SPECIAL MOVE, LETS GO ! SHINING SPARKLE PRISON !" Duncan stumbled backwards at apparent shock and looked down at Charlies Bey, its Energy Ring flashing a sequence of colours. The earth began to tremble as thick, shining stones eruptes from the earth and formed themselves into a cone around Apollo. "APOLLO, YOU CAN DO THIS ! SMASH THROUGH THOSE GEMS AND COUNTER ATTACK !" shouted Slam Dunc, a slight tone of what sounded like worry in his voice. "FIGHT BACK WITH YOUR OWN SPECIAL MOVE, RADIATION SMASH !". At this point Charlie was laughing. Apollo forced its way through the prison and charged at Turtle with enormous speed, but Turtle managed to veer to the left, leaving it untouched. Apollo, who was going so fast that it couldn't stop and threw itself up into the air after charging up the curve in the arena. It was tumbling through the air towards turtle. "TURTLE, END THIS ! OBSIDIAN DARKNESS !"cried Charlie. Turtle however was on the verge of losing, but it held its own. From the Face Bolt it released some energy, energy from beyond the stars, a large twisted shape appeared in the air and Apollo was falling right into it. The twisting, writhing black hole now forming above Turtle was about to spin out though, it was "à bout de ses forces" and as Apollo, flug against the stadium by the black hole came charging towards its foe, Turtle began to wobble severely. Apollo charged straight into Turtle. Stadium out for Turtle. The knock had sent it skidding out of the stadium, its Balance Point had broken in half from the shock and the Fusion Wheel had cracked. Duncan walked over to Charlie who had dashed to pick up the remains of his precious Bey. He held out his hand to Charlie and said briefly "Good match, you're good". He gave a roguish wink and walked towards his fangirls screaming with approval at Duncans victory. He gave a roguish wink and walked towards his fangirls screaming with approval at Duncans victory. The bell rang signalling the beginning of morning classes, and today, Professor Draycott was their first period teacher. Professor Draycott was everyones favourite teacher because whenever the class weren't attentive, he just started rambling on about the pea factory he used to work in, most of his stories were very funny. His class was based on the utility of Bey accesories such as launcher grips, angle compasses and Beypointers. Once they were sitting in their seats, he walked to the front of his class cleared his throat, and said "Now students, today we begin training for the tournament in two weeks time. As you all know, or should know, participation is mandatory for all students". At this point the class gasped, they were not informed of that at all. They knew very little about the tournament, only that it was to be held in thirteen days. Professor Draycott carried on "Ah, clearly you were not informed. Anywho, the goal of the tournament is to see how you mesure up against eachother with the heat of competition creeping up your spine". "But sir", piped up Mason "I don't understand why its mandatory for all students to enter. There can't be a justification for such a thing". "The tournament, as well as being a way to redo the school rankings if needed, is a large test, to see if you can reach your limit". This caused a particular amount of muttering among the students. Angus raised his hand, "Sir, whats the prize ?", he asked. Aaron winced at the sound of that voice, he loathed the voice of Angus, the friend who had broken his heart. Old man Draycott winked at them all, tapped his nose with the end of his short stubby finger. And turned to the board, ready to commence his lesson. They spent the double period, discussing how angle compasses are useful and how different angles could completely change a shot. They then proceeded to Battle Techniques with Professor King where he droned on for an hour about how different performance tips can completely change a technique. Not much happened during the lesson except maybe Natty and Des distance flirting with eachother at the back of the classroom. Once the lesson had finished, they proceeded to gym. Professor Nash had already set the gym out, ready for training. About tn stadiums were there, at least a meter wide. They set out in pairs, ready to battle. Aaron walkee up to Charlie before they began and explained that his Bey got broken. I didn't take Charlie long to repair it. He repaired it so quickly, that it was like magic. Aaron then proceeded to battle someone. The first person he saw alone was Sam, not really looking in the mood to battle. He walked up to him nonetheless and asked politely if Sam wanted to bttle him. Sam shrugged his shoulders, sighed and then accepted. He walked over to a stadium and before they started, he said "Whats bothering you ?" Aaron looked surprised, even taken aback and answered quietly "Nothing, I'm fine". "I'm not stupid", chuckled Sam,"I know you aren't feelin' good, so just own up and tell me". Aaron went bright red, him and Sam were great friends, he really should have seen this coming. "I just told you I'm fine, just drop it". Sam looked disdainful but nonetheless, dropped it. He then pulled out his Bey, just like Aaron and they proceeded to battle. Charlie was battling the angry kid feom the previous day, and not only Beys were attacking eachother. Fists were flying, feet were flowing. On the other side of the gym, fangirls were cheering Duncan on whilst he battled Mason. It sounded very heated. Des was battling Kulu and it was also sounding very heated. Steam was erupting from the arena as fire collided with water. Grace was battling Chloe who appeared to be having her arse kicked. Rush Pegasus had just used an ability to deflect Chloes attack on itself. Professor Nash was crazily yelling orders at Beelzeb who was swinging at Angus' Bey who was dodging elegantly. Adri was battling Natty, they were both looking pretty scared. The lesson was going well, and everybody was training, the general uproars of losers and winners was great. Everybody was having great fun. They left the gym after their double period and went to lunch, Aaron decided to sit alone but he was followed by Sam who had not been fooled by his excuse that he thought he was carrying a contageous cold. Sam seemed determined not to give in. When Aaron refused again to tell him what was wrong, denying all truth of anything not being right, Sam stood up. "I CHALLENGE YOU TO A BATTLE ! IF I WIN, YOU ADMIT SOMETHING IS WRONG, IF I LOSE I'LL DROP IT !" Aaron was torn, torn between secrecy and his best friend. It was a difficult choice. He stood up, and shouted breathlessly,"FINE!". They found themselves at either end of the large stadium after lunch, glaring furiously at eachother. The entire school was sitting in the assembly hall watching them anxiously. They were eager to see the competition. To the left of the hall, Des and Natalie were seen wrapped around eachother, kissing furiously. This didn't help Aarons nerves. But he loaded his newly repaired Gull in its launcher. As Sam loaded his Helico Ptera. Kulu, who had volonteered to referee the match was standing at the edge of the stadium, looking from left to right "Bladers ready, I presume ?"he asked tentatively. They both nodded as Kulu said "Very well then, Mat the match commence in 3... 2... ...1 !" "LET IT RIP !!" Cried Sam and Aaron both launching their Beys with extreme strength. Pteras Fuaion wheel was spinning fusiously, the blades on it were doing their job of permitting flight. It was just like a little helicopter, spinning furiously. And glinting on the energy ring were different rings of little spheres. "PTERA, USE BOMB BON-BON" ordered Sam at the top of his voice. Ptera swooped oddly, dropping four spheres from its energy ring which fell and hit the arena around Gull and they exploded. Bombs. His Bey carried explosives. Gull had a bomb explode right next to it which had caused it to wobble. It wasn't going down that easily though. "Gull, Bloody Cut, NOW!" said Aaron. Mere Gulls Blades swished out and span fusiously as it jumped upwards to hit Ptera. "PTERA, DODGE !" cried Sam. His cry however had been a bit late, Ptera did move away, but one of its blades got scraped by Gull, causing it to lose balanceand swerve about in the air. It quickly regained balance though and spun in the air, awiating an order. "NOW PTERA USE MINE BIND !!" Ptera span faster and sent eight small semi spheres in various places in the arena. Aaron knew immediately what they were. The name said it all. Mines. Actual mines. Ptera was no normal Bey, thats for sure. "GULL, DODGE THE MINES !" cried Aaron as mines flew through the sky. Seven of the mines were avoided, the other landed "bang on" Gulls Face Bolt. It was stuck. "PTERA, DIVE BON-BON" ordered Sam as Pteras blades folded up and it fell at enormous speed on top of Gull where it made contact with the mine. There was an explosion with such strength that the other mines activated and created a massive amount of smoke. Which took a while to clear. Once it had cleared, the result was clear. The victor was Aaron. It seemed that the mines were designed to only damage those above it. "Well played" said Sam who skidded in to the arena to pick up the remains of his Bey. Gull was recalled by Aaron. And he walked away, Gull, totally undamaged by eight explosions. Category:Fanon Story Chapters